


A Father's Lesson

by Alice_Paige



Series: Vincent and Ciel Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I Tried, M/M, NSFW, Oh god im going to hell, Sorry if its poorly written, This was my second attempt at smut, its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent teaches Ciel a bit about puberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, Vincent and Ciel;  
> (Ciel is 14 in this story please be warned)

Ciel crept down the hall and snuck into his father's study. Ciel smiled at Vincent who let out an exasperated sigh but beckoned the young adolescent forward.

  
"Yes Ciel?" Vincent watched Ciel slink forward and come over to his side.

  
"Daddy, I- umm..." Ciel blushed and looked down at the floor. He didn't know how to get the words out. He'd woken up this morning with a problem and he was hoping Vincent would be able to tell him how to solve him.

  
"Actually this morning I woke up and... I felt strange."

  
Vincent held in his chuckle as he watched his son struggle to explain his first erection.

  
"I think I know what happened." Vincent patted his lap in silent invitation. Ciel was still small for his age and he still loved sitting in his father's lap. He joyfully climbed into his father's lap, straddling his waist.

  
"So what was it?" Ciel laid his head against his father's chest, breathing in his scent for comfort.

  
"Mmm... It a normal thing. Its called an erection."

  
Ciel nodded, "oh we learned about that in biology class."

  
Vincent grinned, "did they explain how to get rid of your erections?"

  
Ciel shook his head no and pouted a bit. How could he get rid of them?

  
Vincent groaned internally, he shouldn't be doing this but his son was much too adorable for him to pass up this opportunity.

  
"Watch me to show you?" Ciel nodded vigorously. Of course he wanted to know!  
Vincent stood up and lifted Ciel in his arms before taking him over to a couch on the opposite side of his study. He set Ciel down before sitting next to him.

  
"What were you thinking about when you got an erection?"

  
Ciel froze, how could he tell his father that he was thinking about him when he got the erection?

  
"I don't know... I don't remember what I was thinking about."

  
Vincent rubbed circles on the inside of Ciel's leg just above his knee. He didn't push any further, he just started teasing Ciel's sensitive skin. He let his other hand tease the skin right under Ciel's shirt.

  
Vincent leaned in close and whispered in Ciel's ear, "Close your eyes." He didn't wait time in watching Cirl close his eyes before Vincent lighting trailed kisses down Ciel's exposed neck. He smirked as Ciel squirmed, he knew the sensations were probably overwhelming. Vincent nibbled on the Ciel's collarbone as he got more daring. So he was teasing Ciel's nipples under his shirt and watch as the young boy bit his lip trying to hold back sounds of pleasure.

  
"Don't bite your lip, making sounds is good. It means you're enjoying it." Ciel briefly opened his eyes only to close them again when Vincent gave a particularly hard tug to his already very sensitive nipple. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle darkly, no father should enjoy taking advantage of his son like this but to see Ciel's porcelain skin flush pink, pink plump lips attempt to draw breath, and the straining arousal in his pant; oh it was worth all the sin in the world.

Vincent pulled Ciel onto his lap and pulled off his shirt before letting his back rest against Vincent's chest.

  
Ciel whimpered when the air hit his already hardened nipples. The light brush of air so tantalizing it sent shivers down his spine. He mind was so muddled with pleasure and that was fine with him. In a stroke of pure instinct Ciel reached down and unbuttoned his pants, they hurt he so badly he wanted them off.  
Vincent realize what Ciel was trying to do and helped him, he lifted the young man's hips and hooked his thumb in the waistband and gently tugged them down.

  
"Better?" Vincent trailed kisses down Ciel's neck wishing he could leave marks. He wanted everyone to know Ciel was his. No other person should see the innocent pleasure that danced across his face, or hear the lovely pants, and whines that left his lips.  
Ciel squirmed it was still too tight, he guided Vincent's hand to the waistband of his underwear and tried to request his help. He needed something. He wasn't sure what but he needed it and badly, and he knew his father could give him what he wanted.

  
Vincent chuckled and helped tug the underwear down watching as Ciel's small cock sprung from its confines. Vincent licked his lips when he noticed a single pearl of fluid drip from the tip of Ciel's cock. Although he wasn't huge Vincent was pleased with the sight. The rose color of the head was what drew his attention, it was a wonderful shade of red. It contrasted Ciel's small amount of slate hair so nicely. Vincent took his time torturing Ciel, no reason to let the fun end quickly besides if all went well then there would be more time later. He began on the inside of his thigh just above Ciel's knee and ran his fingertips upwards lightly. He stopped just shy of Ciel's cock, and began rubbing circles on his inner thigh so close that the movement sent air brushing against Ciel's heated arousal.

  
Ciel squirmed and whined not knowing what to ask for but knowing he wanted more, "daddy... daddy..."

  
Each time he called out for his daddy the work was accented with a sweet pant, and that was all Vincent needed to stop his teasing. He trailed his fingers over the boy's ball sack and then gripped the base of his arousal securely. Slowly he pumped his hand up and down letting Ciel get used to the motion, until he had such a wicked idea. He paused and reached down to entangled their fingers.

  
"Come here, I promised I'd show you know do all the work for you." He guided Ciel hand until it was wrapped around his own cock and resumed the pumping motion. He kept his hand over Ciel's and taught him little things that intensified one's pleasure. He ran his thumb across the sensitive head and showing Ciel to apply more pressure at time while others to use light touches that barely ghosted his skin. It wasn't long before Ciel was cumming all over their hands. Ciel drooped heavily against his father and panted. While Vincent unable to resist brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them lewdly.

  
"Thank you daddy." Ciel turned to kiss his father's cheek and smiled at him.

  
Vincent returned his smiled, "Anytime Ciel."  
Oh but if only they knew how often it would happen after that day.


End file.
